


Catch Him Everytime He Falls

by SeunnieLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angsssssssst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jackson Wang, Dom Park Jinyoung, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Soft Jackson Wang, They are fcking meant to be yall, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove
Summary: “Why are you so upset, Seunnah?”In which Jackson was told that Jinyoung got a girlfriend, and as expected, Jackson doesn’t know how to feel about it.Revisited/Refined (11/27/2020): Man, for those who have loved this story ever since, you sure are damn right. I felt so...good reading/editing this story again. One of the very few stories I'm proud of making.Let's fall in love with JinSon again.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Shin Ye Eun, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 59
Kudos: 344
Collections: JinSon (Top Park Jinyoung x Bot Jackson Wang), Songs For Seunnah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sooooo busy so uhhh omg please don’t hate me for not updating LMAO but this is a new story inspired by Maroon 5’s She Will Be Loved. It’s not long (LMAO). Probably 2,3, or 4 SHORT chapters only. I hope you like it! Thank you! 😘🙏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I’ve compiled all chapters here now for easy access. I’ve retained the other 4 chapters just for your lovely comments. Thank you so much! See you! 😘😊🙏

**NOTE** : Listening to Maroon 5’s She Will Be Loved is a plus while reading this! You know, just to get the feels of it 😘👍

_Tap on my window,_

_Knock on my door,_

_I want to make you feel beautiful~_

Jinyoung walked down the halls of his apartment silently, careful not to wake up his neighbors who might still be sleeping the night. Checking his watch, he noticed that he still has a few more hours before his next schedule kicks in. Hopefully he could catch up some sleep before that. He closed his eyes and sighed from exhaustion. Of course he loves acting, as much as he loves performing on stage. But when the two mix up together, with filming at bay and their comeback just lurking around the corner, he can’t help not to feel totally spent up.

Though it’s not something he can complain about, he thought. Most people don’t get to live their dreams. Some were even forced to give up on them just to get by with life. So they should be thankful that they were among the lucky ones who get to live them at their fullest.

He was nearing his apartment when he noticed a lone figure sitting on the ground, just right beside his door. He halted his steps and narrowed his eyes at the person, trying to figure out who it is. If it’s another saesang following him home, he swears he’d have the authorities involved.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and the silhouette of the person started clearing up, he shook his head. Blame himself for being too tired to forget that Jackson does this every time.

He kneeled down in front of him, and immediately noticed the dark circles gracing his eyes. Jinyoung sighed. If his schedule is tight, Jackson’s schedule is way tighter than that. Going back and forth from China to Korea and vice versa to do shows, sign contracts and whatnot; of course he’d be this exhausted. So he couldn’t understand why Jackson keeps dropping by his apartment each time he comes back, when his own house was just a couple of miles away from the airport itself.

Moving closer, he caressed his cheek, rousing him up a little from his slumber. He pretended not notice how he immediately leaned over his touch.

He hadn’t seen him for almost three months now.

“Wake up, Seunnah, it’s cold here”

Jackson blearily opened his eyes, as he noticed the warm fingers on his cheek. He must’ve dozed off while waiting for Jinyoung. Without realizing, he found himself leaning closer to the man, suddenly cold when a breeze came passing by. He just heard a soft chuckle in return before he was hoisted up from the ground and inside. He sighed as he let the familiar scent of brewed coffee and Jinyoung’s favorite cologne fill up his senses.

Three months has been long enough.

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belonged to someone else~_

Jackson stared blankly at the clock. It’s already three in the morning, yet for some reason, he’s still up and awake. He closed his eyes as he recalled everything that happened earlier that day. He’s been juggling all his appointments this week, trying to do each of them as fast as he can. Yet to his surprise, it still keeps on piling up. Every time he does something, another one comes in. Add a furious lover to that and he’s so done with it. He’s almost tempted to cancel all his appointments for the next two days.

He looked at his phone for the third time and pondered whether to call Jinyoung or not. He… wanted to call him for days now. It’s been five days since he last called him. But BamBam noticed it and called him a pest. Jackson pouts. He knows that even without being told. The man’s also busy with his schedule, so he can’t keep disturbing him every time.

Groaning, he tried to sleep instead. But after a couple of toss and turns, he found himself calling him again. Jackson hissed, cursing himself for being so stubborn as a mule. He was about to hang up after a few rings when he finally heard his voice.

“Seunnah, why are you still up?”

It took all his effort not to melt down. And he found himself smiling again. A genuine smile this time, not those fake ones they give off at times for shows and interviews.

But then he remembered what happened earlier and his mood suddenly turns sour.

Only the members are aware of Jackson’s supposed ‘girlfriend’. She was the eldest daughter of a close family friend, someone he knows from childhood.

They didn’t took it well, when he told them about her. They didn’t even know if Jackson’s serious or not. Jaebeom, being the overprotective brother that he is, gave a half day lecture about dating and safe sex. Youngjae scolded him after that, telling him that he didn’t need to include all of them for the torture (leader-nim was seen sulking for the rest of the day after that). BamBam, Yugyeom, and Mark were more lax about it, only giving him disapproving looks, and something close to ‘don’t fuck with us’ vibes. And Jinyoung—just stood there quietly.

“We fought again earlier this day,” he mumbled, already not in the mood to talk about it.

He was instantly filled with guilt when he heard rustling of sheets. The man was obviously sleeping, and there he was, disturbing him just to whine about his choices in life.

“We’re you sleeping? I’m sorry,” Jackson quickly apologized. But he only heard a small chuckle in return.

“What did you do this time?”

“Why you make it sound like I’m always the one at fault?”

Jackson nestled himself deeper on his blanket. It’s cold, but he feels warm for some reason.

“Oh? Then tell me what you did”

Jackson rolled his eyes. Jinyoung’s obviously enjoying this.

“She got mad when I told her I’m going back to Korea”

“For my birthday,” he murmured.

He heard Jinyoung hum, and suddenly he’s nervous.

“Then why don’t you just celebrate it there, Seunnah?”

Jackson frowned. It’s not that he doesn’t want to celebrate it there. It’s just that he promised the members last year that he’ll celebrate it with them this year. Nothing else…

“Don’t you want to celebrate it with me?”

Jinyoung let a small smile crawl up his face.

Jackson can be a lot of things. For some, he can be this wild and sexy boy that everyone adores; for them, he’s this sweet, charming boy who always needs constant validation. Jinyoung finds this unbelievably endearing and pure.

“What made you think that we don’t want to celebrate it with you?”

Silence stretched as he waited for Jackson to respond. Knowing him, he’d probably overthink this again like he always do. At worst, he’d think that they’d be too busy that day to even care for it.

“I don’t know”

He let out a small sigh.

“Stop assuming things that aren’t true, Seunnah. We’ll wait for you here”

Jinyoung heard him turning after that. He glanced at the clock. Only half an hour more before he’s supposed to wake up. He was about to tell him to sleep when Jackson spoke.

“You’re not busy that day, right?”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but to smile at that. How could he resist it when it’s said in such a warm, sweet voice? No wonder Jaebeom keeps spoiling him, he thought. He still wonders how much Jackson saves whenever Jaebeom pays for his meal each time they go out.

“Of course not,” he chuckled.

“You should sleep now, princess”

He heard a pause for about a second or two, until a short, shy laugh came by.

It was so sweet.

He sounds a little tired, but that’s honestly normal to them given their schedule.

“You’re not Jaebeom hyung, you ass”

Jinyoung smirked. A little teasing shouldn’t hurt.

“But I’m your prince, right?”

_It’s not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It’s compromise that moves us along~_

Jackson never really understood why he always end up seeking for Jinyoung’s affection; never really gave it a thought. It’s like an instinct, perhaps, to seek comfort from the man.

It’s different, he knows. Different compared to his relationship with the rest of others. It has always been like that. But he couldn’t pinpoint how exactly different it is.

Jinyoung is like a drug. Something you won’t be able to let go once you get deep into it. He’s also a very talented man. The members think he’s too serious and boring. Jackson thinks he’s really funny and caring.

So sometimes, he couldn’t help but to wonder why Jinyoung doesn’t take up relationships, even when men and women had shown interest in him. He asked him about it once. He only got a vague ‘ask yourself, Seunnah’ in return.

He still doesn’t get it until now.

He got up and proceeded with the usual airport protocols. It’s a little early for him to be back, but it’s fine since he finished all his schedule early this week.

Luckily, there were lesser fans that day, so he was able to leave earlier than usual. That’s good since he needed sleep anyway. He just hopes that Jinyoung’s home. Jinyoung had given him a spare key long ago, but he never uses it. He uses it sometimes, when he really needs to sleep and the man is busy. But most of the time he just waits outside until he comes home.

So he was really surprised when he was greeted by a different person at the door.

“Hi, Jackson right?”

Jackson nods. He remembers the woman, Jinyoung’s co-star from his last drama. He just couldn’t remember her name.

“I-I’m sorry, but is Jinyoung home?” he stuttered, a little embarrassed that he wasn’t able to answer right away. He doesn’t know why, but he no longer feel like getting in right now.

“Yeah, he’s just on call with someone right now. Do you want me to call him?” she smiled.

Jackson thought it was beautiful, and sweet.

He just couldn’t understand why he doesn’t like it.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just passing by because…I was in the neighborhood. I’m just gonna call him later,” he smiled back and hurriedly went back to his car.

He stared at his phone blankly, wondering if he should call Jinyoung or not.

He ended up calling Jaebum instead.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she will be loved~_

Jackson wasn’t really looking for Jinyoung. He wasn’t really worried when Jinyoung’s the only one who hasn’t arrived. He also didn’t bribe Yugyeom to ask the man what time he’ll arrive, or terrorized Jaebum to call his PA to check on his schedule. He didn’t do that.

He was also not eavesdropping when Jinyoung went out to take a call. Was also not ignoring him throughout the night, not at all. All of those are not true. Fake lies, they say.

So BamBam must be lying, he thought. Of course he was completely normal that night.

That’s what he likes to think. But it wasn’t working. Despite all his efforts to ignore the man, he always ends up seeking for him anyway. It also doesn’t help that every time he does that, the man is already looking at him. In fact, even when he’s not looking, he can still feel the stares coming right in. And he doesn’t get it. He doesn’t know how to feel about it. There’s this…emotion in his eyes that is too familiar yet too strange at the same time. It’s making him crazy. Maybe he did something bad? Maybe there’s something wrong with him? He doesn’t know. Maybe he should just go there and ask Jinyoung what’s wrong with him? After all Jinyoung knows him best, right?

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Moments later, he felt fingers gently stroking his hair.

“Don’t cry, Seunnah. He’s looking at us. I don’t want to deal with an angry Jinyoung,” Jaebeom chuckled, clearly amused at the situation.

Jackson glared at him. Jaebeom’s the only one who knows what exactly happened. But who knows? Maybe he had already told the other four about it.

He moved closer to the man, leaning his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t wait for the movie to end, just so he could finally escape to his room and sleep. Maybe after this night he’ll feel better.

That’s what he thought, until he woke up wrapped under the arms of the same man he’s been trying to avoid all night. Jackson stayed still, careful not to wake him up. Gradually, his eyes softened. The man looks so tired. Now he feels a little guilty for ignoring him. But what can he do? He doesn’t know what to do about it himself.

He flinched when he felt fingers stroking his hair.

“Did you sleep well?”

Jackson immediately felt nervousness creeping up from his gut. This is the first time they talked since he arrived this week. Normally, he doesn’t have any problem talking to the man. But tonight, it feels different.

Not trusting his voice, he just nods.

Then he realized that they’re the only ones left in the room.

“Where are the others,” he asked, forcing himself to look around, just so he wouldn’t end up looking at him.

“Already went home. Said all of us needs to rest. We have a meeting tomorrow, remember?”

Jackson hummed. Unknowingly, he started playing with his fingers, a habit he has when he’s nervous or agitated. He only noticed it when Jinyoung broke it apart.

He bit his lip and looked at the man.

“Then you should—“

“Do you want me to go home?”

That was the plan. That should have been the plan. And he should’ve just said yes.

But he didn’t.

“You’ll help me wash the dishes, right?”

“Happy Birthday, Seunnah”

_I know that goodbye,_

_Means nothing at all,_

_Comes back and begs me,_

_Catch her everytime she falls~_

Jinyoung swore not to upset Jackson ever again. It was not a pleasant experience at all, not when you don’t know what you did wrong in the first place. At first, Jinyoung thought it might be because he was late. But when Yugyeom accidentally blurted out that he arrived five days ago, he immediately knew he was wrong. He arrived three days earlier than when he’s supposed to arrive. Yet the man didn’t even inform him about it. So there must have been something that happened during that time that led everything into this.

When Jaebeom finally gave up on hiding it from him—after a lot of bribing of course—he instantly realized he’s in deep shit.

No wonder Jackson didn’t stay with him that week.

But it was never intentional. He was just not aware of it. If he was, then he could’ve explained it to him as soon as he can and avoid all these drama. But for some reason, he doubt that it would change anything.

He also can’t blame Ye-eun for it. The woman was gone long before the call ended. But he knows that someone came over that day, he heard it. He just forgot to ask her who it was. Besides, Jackson wasn’t supposed to come back for another three days, so how could you blame him? Jinyoung even texted him because he wasn’t picking up his calls, asking him if his flight was delayed. He never got a reply.

So after that day, he thought that they’d finally fixed it out. Only to be surprised again after coming home later that week to find him packing up his things.

“What are you doing, Seunnah?”

He stared at the pile of boxes, and to the man in front of him. For the second time that week, he felt lost.

He heard Jackson laugh hollowly. Clearly, something is off. But he doesn’t know what it is.

“Oh you’re back early, I’m just packing up my things,” he replied, without even throwing him a glance.

“Why,” he asked.

He only got a deafening silence in return, which made him more frustrated than he already is.

“Look at me”

He watched the man flinch at his words, and instantly regretted it when he saw hurt in his eyes. Jinyoung didn’t want to snap at him, but this is making him more angrier than usual.

He sighed and asked again.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Seunnah”

Jinyoung patiently waited for a reply this time.

“Jaebeom-hyung said it’s disrespectful”

Jinyoung frowned deeply at that. Now he’s tempted to go out and find Jaebeom; hang him up somewhere or feed him to the fishes for creating this mess. Maybe the other members too if they’re also in it.

“Disrespectful? What do you mean? Disrespectful to who? And why are you even believing him?”

“To Ye-eun,” Jackson chuckled, as he peered at him for a second before turning back again. It was only a glimpse, but it was enough for him to tell that he’s hurting. It was clear in his eyes.

“S-she’s your girlfriend, right? Jaebeom-hyung said it’s quite disrespectful if she sees my things here,” he stuttered.

Jinyoung just stared at him for a while, and thought that maybe, he had already waited long enough. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall, careful not to show any emotion.

“So that’s what this is. Do you want me to help you out?” Jinyoung kept staring, noticing the flow of emotions in his eyes, and how his hands started shaking shortly after that. Jackson has always been an open book.

He turned around and continued packing the rest of his clothes.

“No, I’m just finishing this up and it’s done”

The words were said so silently, Jinyoung almost thought he heard nothing. Nevertheless, he got up and started moving the boxes to the front, beside his door, and waited for Jackson to finish up.

“Do you need help moving them out? I can call a mover if you want”

Jackson just ignored him.

“Seunnah”

“Don’t call me that,” Jackson snapped, dropping the last box on his side.

Jinyoung walked closer to him, trapping him just beside the door. Jackson tried moving away, but it was too late.

“What’s wrong, Seunnah? Why are you so upset?”

Jackson bit his lip, reigning in the sob that was trying to escape his lips. He was clearly upset, but he was not about to admit that.

“I’m not,” he whispered, not looking at him.

Jinyoung smirked. Guess he really waited long enough.

He pressed his hand on Jackson’s cheek, gently wiping away the tears in his eyes.

“Then why are you crying, baby?”

Jackson finally looked up at him defeatedly, still lost at everything that’s going on.

“I don’t know”

Jinyoung chuckled. Without a second thought, he moved closer, leaned in, and gave him a slow, gentle kiss.

“You’re such an idiot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are here now guys. All the other remaining 4 chapters are just parts of the whole story. 😊


	2. Always Belonged To Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.


	3. It’s Not Always Rainbows And Butterflies, It’s Compromise That Moves Us Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.


	4. Ask Her If She Wants To Stay Awhile, And She Will Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.


	5. Comes Back And Begs Me, Catch Her Everytime She Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only being kept for the comments. I've already compiled everything into one single chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
